Apple Pie and Cheese Cake
by Argent
Summary: …That evening four years ago I became to love her as my own. I have always wanted a daughter and somehow that sobbing blonde lured her way into my heart…


1 Apple pie and Cheese Cake  
  
By Argent  
  
…That evening four years ago I became to love her as my own. I have always wanted a daughter and somehow that sobbing blonde lured her way into my heart…  
  
All characters © other then me  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
One late evening around four years ago I found her. Sobbing on our porch. Waiting for my son. It was cold. I invited her in for coffee and lured her secrets out.  
  
She was in love.  
  
I had my guesses on who the one that held her affections was and when she after six cups of coffee and one half eaten apple pie revealed who it was I had to admit I was shocked.  
  
It wasn't my son. It wasn't Pete. Instead it was the one man I had never figured would give her the time of the day.  
  
And somehow, between the shock and her tears, I felt relief.  
  
Had it been my son he would have destroyed her. Destroyed her curiosity and the spark that lives within her because he would never find the courage to be honest with her. Had it been Pete it would have been the same. I knew that he loved her. Yet somehow I got the feeling that he too would have destroyed her. Not by not giving her his trust, but by loving her.  
  
With Pete she would have been trapped. She wouldn't have her freedom. It seems harsh but sometimes when I catch him looking at her, it's not only love that echoes in his eyes. There is also a glint of something else, something I can't quite put my finger on. Something that's wrong.  
  
Since the day she stood up for my son and smashed the one that had bullied him with her yellow plastic shovel she had held a piece of my heart.  
  
That evening four years ago I became to love her as my own. I have always wanted a daughter and somehow that sobbing blonde lured her way into my heart.  
  
Became the daughter I could never have. She doesn't know that I think of her that way, neither does my son. I think Jonathan has it figured out.  
  
She was fire and strength even when she was younger and I can see that strength now when she sits opposite me. This time over coffee and cheese cake and tells me that she is getting married.  
  
I keep quite with my regards for the future. I know that he would never destroy her. Still he is ice and she is fire. They are so unlike each other, and perhaps therefor right for each other.  
  
Still I can't help to be worried.  
  
During their four years relationship they have had their ups and downs. Through each on of them they have emerged stronger. More in love. More passionate.  
  
Still I am worried. She is too young to get married. He is too old for her. His father is a scumbag. Thoughts rush through my brain. I tell her and she laughs.  
  
I like her laugh, it's warm and genuine. She tells me that they are aware of the obstacles and then she tells me the reason they are getting married and the only thought in my brain now is that I am going to be a grandmother, maybe not legally but still.  
  
She swears me to not tell anyone. The marriage being a secret. She is trying to convince him to get married in Las Vegas. With one wicked smile on her lips she tells me that she has one card left to play in that game of theirs.  
  
Honestly when she smiles that smile. I don't want to know what it is about. But I can guess and I think that if you ask Jonathan he would tell you that I have used that smile many times.  
  
I ask her if she has told my son and she goes blank on me. She hasn't told him. The beautiful blonde in front of me had had it with my son's secrets and gave him an ultimatum not so long ago. There has been no words spoken between them since.  
  
Between his and hers stubbornness perhaps there never will be.  
  
I see the solemn look in her eyes and ask her when the child is s due. Soon we are wrapped up in discussions about biological diapers and names for the baby.  
  
The cake is eaten and the coffee is cold when the sound of tires breaks our conference. He has come to get her. She stands and grabs her purse.  
  
I walk her to the door and gives Lex a wave.  
  
She envelops me in a hug and I hold her close. Before she pulls away she whispers that she loves me and then she rushes to the expensive car. Lex crushing her mouth with his. Then he gets behind the wheels and drives back to the mansion.  
  
I am left standing, tears silently rolling down my cheeks. My little girl is grooving up and I can't help feel a little worried for this world. Then Jonathan comes from the barn and I get the conclusion that perhaps some wicked smiles are in place.  
  
  
  
-- The End -- 


End file.
